pittsfamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Carroll
Joseph Carroll "Joe" Pitts was the son of Alexander L. Pitts and Martha Ann Huckaby . Birth Joseph was born 01 Sep 1880 in Polk Co., MO. His parents moved to the Cherokee Nation, Indian Territory in what was later known as Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK and he was raised there. 1880 Census 1880 Green Twp., Hickory Co., MO census, vol. 14, e.d. 238, sheet 17, line 25 Alexander Pitts, W, M, age 20, b: MO > TN > KY; Farming Martha A. Pitts, wife, age 19, b: MO > ? > ? ; Keeping house Joseph C. Pitts, son, age 8m, b: MO > MO > MO 1900 Census 1900 Twp 24, Cherokee Nation, Indian Territory, pg. 13 (213-221) Alex L. PITTS, head, M, W, b: Jan 1860, age 40, married 21 yrs, b: MO > KY > KY; farmer Martha A., wife, F, W, b: Nov 1861, age 38, 6 of 9 children living, b: MO > VA > KY Joseph C., son, M, W, b: Sep 1879, age 20, b: MO > MO > MO Jennie, dau., F, W, b: Aug 1883, age 16, b: MO > MO > MO Dee, son, M, W, b: Nov 1885, age 12, b: MO > MO > MO Albert, son, M, W, b: Jan 1890, age 10, b: IT > MO > MO Frank, son, M, W, b: Feb 1892, age 8, b: IT > MO > MO Bertha, dau., F, W, b: Mar 1894, age 6, b: IT > MO > MO Marriage He married Allena Dunaway on 16 Dec 1899 in Indian Territory (Oklahoma Territory) probably in Craig Co., MO but not found the marriage certificate yet to prove. Allena was born 16 Aug 1879 in Polk Co., MO and is the daughter of Jesse Camden Dunaway and Mary Louisa Fisher. Registered to vote VOTER's LIST 1909-1910 REGISTRATION: J. C. Pitts, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK 1910 Census 1910 8 Twp., Craig Co., OK, Roll 1249, Book 1, pg. 169b (43-43) Joseph C. Pitts, head, M, W, age 28, married 10 yrs, b: MO > MO > MO, Rent Farm, Farmer, General Farm Allena, wife, F, W, age 30, 5 of 6 children living, b: MO > MO > MO Ludio or Lydia, dau., F, W, age 9, b: OK > MO > MO Ruby, dau., F, W, age 7, b: OK > MO > MO Lewis Lusien, son, M, W, age 5, b: OK > MO > MO Viola Opal, dau., F, W, age 4, b: OK > MO > MO Curtis L., son, M, W, age 2, b: OK > MO > MO Death of Allena Dunaway Pitts His wife Allena Dunaway died 08 Apr 1918 in Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK and is buried in Big Cabin Cemetery, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK. World War I Draft Card World War I Draft Registration Card 1917-1917; Registered in Craig Co., OK on Sep 12, 1918 Joseph Carroll PITTS, age 38 (signature is the same spelling) Address: R# 4, Vinita, Craig Co., OKOccupation: Farming - self (same address above)Next of kin: Ludie PITTS (child) same address above Height: Medium, Build: Slender Eyes: Blue, Hair: Dark Brown; Injuries: None 1920 Census 1920 Twp 5, Pct 1, Craig Co., OK, pg 4a (67-67) Joe C. Pitts, head, Own home, Mortgage, M, W, age 39, Widow, b: MO > MO > MO, Farmer Ruby, dau., age 17, b: OK > MO > MO Lucian, son, age 15, b: OK > MO > MO Opal, dau., age 13, b: OK > MO > MO Curtis, son, age 12, b: OK > MO > MO Oliver, son, age 8, b: OK > MO > MO Allin, son, age 2/12, b: OK > MO > MO 1930 Census Joseph's son Allen, living with his grandparents: 1930 Twp 8, Craig Co., OK Census (125-125) Alexander PITTS, head, M, W, age 70, married 18 yrs, b: MO > KY > KY; Farmer; Martha A., wife, F, W, age 69, b: MO > VA > KY; Allen Pitts, grandson, age 12, M, W, b: OK > MO > MO (Joseph's son); William Bowens, boarder, M, W, age 18, single, b: MO > MO > MO; Laborer Farm Death of Joseph C. Pitts Joseph Pitts died 22 Apr 1923 in Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK and buried in Big Cabin Cemetery, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK. Joseph Carroll Pitts had an incurable disease and died very young. He was bedfast on the second story of the Pitts home north of Big Cabin. He spent a lot of time on the screened-in porch before he died. His granddaughters stated he died of Tuberculosis. Source: Ken Clagett, P.O. Box 777157, Henderson, NV 89077, (702) 378-8200, 8/28/2006 and Donna (Pitts) Leonard, 10/05/2007 I think its sad that both Joseph and his wife Allena died so young leaving so many young children. I don't know how Allena died or how Joseph caught T.B. No other Pitts in this family died of T. B. This photo is of the Dunaway family of Polk Co., MO and Craig Co., OK. Dunaway Family Photo Photo source: Shirley Dunaway Vachon I can't remember which girl was Allena in the photo but I believe she was on the back row, 3rd from the right. mgp This is the only photo that I have of Allena Dunaway Pitts. Pitts Family Photo The following photo was taken by Allena Dunaway Pitts of the Alexander L. Pitts family. Pitts family gathering around 1912 - Location Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK, Photographer was Allena (Dunaway) Pitts; she was very big pregnant at the time and didn't want to look big in the photo so she agreed to take the picture. Children and grandchildren of Alex L. & Martha (Huckaby) Pitts; Left to Right Boy on horse: Lewis Lucian Pitts b. 1904, son of Joe PittsAlexander L. Pitts Martha Ann (Huckaby) Pitts, his wife; '''Tall man: Joseph Carroll "Joe" Pitts; '''Woman behind chair: Rueldine states that "this has to be Ginnie (Pitts) Hackett"Baby in chair: Helen Hacker Man with hat: Jim Hacker; Boy child in front of man with hat: One of Joe's boys, Curtis L. Pitts b. c 1908; Woman R of man with hat: A girlfriend of Bertha (Pitts) Clagett. Name not known. Girl child in front of woman: Joe's younger daughter, Viola Opal Pitts b. c 1906; Young man 4th from the left – Albert Pitts b. 1890; Girl in front of Albert Pitts : Joe's daughter, Ruby (Pitts) Harmon (she had an older sister and younger sister); Girl standing R of Albert - Bertha (Pitts) Claggett b. 1894; Young girl standing in front of to the R: Joe's oldest daughter, Lydia Pitts b. c 1901; Young Man 2nd from the R - Frank Pitts (thin face) b. 1892; Young Man on the far R - Dee Pitts (round/square face) b. 1888. Photo provided to me by Ken Claggett. Aunt Rueldine said she remembered this photo being in her house when she was younger. Notice the lightening rod between Alex and Martha on the corner of the house. It is the only ranch around with a lightening rod like this. BURIAL: Big Cabin Cemetery, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK Photo taken by Debbie B. Research added by MGP Category:Pitts Category:Dunaway Category:Big Cabin Cemetery, Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK Category:Big Cabin, Craig Co., OK Category:Polk Co., MO Category:Group 6 Category:Joseph Carroll Pitts Category:Allena Dunaway